villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mecharoot
Mecharoot is the champion of Diyu and one of the Demons' Hand, a powerful succubus in her own right she would lose some of her former status amongst her fellow demons of lust and desire following a fight that left the right side of her face disfigured and her left hoof crippled.. yet after joining the Demons' Hand she has found an unlikely ally in Earthmind, often riding the mindless beast into battle and developing a unique bond with it despite championing a different Lord of Malice. History Mecharoot was a powerful succubus under the command of Diyu and like most of her kind took joy in feeding off the lustful desires of mortals and demons alike, yet after many years of preying on others she would find herself outmatched in a drunken fight with an incubus that left the right side of her face disfigured and her left hoof crippled. In a realm of chaos and evil the sight of a once powerful succubus hobbling was seen as a sign of weakness and her disfigurement made for sneering and gossip in a society run by materialism and petty looks : yet Mecharoot soon fought back and showed her would-be-usurpers the fury of a succubus on the edge. Seeing how Mecharoot fought even after her injuries Diyu made her into her chosen champion, at first Mecharoot did not see this as much of an honor as she was still very much a wounded lioness without a pack to support her but things would change forever when she was forced to attend the first meeting of the Demons' Hand. As the other champions looked upon her with distrust or silent scorn the beast known as Earthmind stood out as unique, not being driven by selfish desires or pursuit of greater power the titan became Mecharoot's companion and she grew to truly care for Earthmind as her only true "friend". Thus Mecharoot regained her vicious lust as she rode into battle upon Earthmind, feeding on the misery of her many fallen foes and finding great joy in knowing that she was once again top of the infernal food chain. Powers / Abilities *'Seductive Aura' (Mecharoot produces an aura that causes those near her to fall into a trance in which they instinctively try to please her, believing themselves to be in love with her - to the point they will happily fight for her or to defend her from attackers) *'Siren's Song' (Mecharoot can emit an otherworldly song that causes those that hear it to enter a state of slumber) *'Whip of Sin' (Mecharoot has a large whip that burns with infernal energy - striking at a victim and inflicting a unique ailment dependent on the victim's most prominent sin : fire (wrath), ice (pride), petrification (sloth), obsession-inducement (avarice), hunger-inducement (gluttony), betrayal-inducement (envy) + lust-inducement (lust) ) *'Life-Force Vampirism' (Mecharoot can drain the life-force of beings that stray too close, via absorbing this life-force she extends her own life and also gains small boosts in strength and durability : she also uses life-force vampirism to cause victims to become lethargic or dizzy.) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Mr. Odd Category:Chaotic Evil